Pokemon X: The Uchiha Chronicles
by downislanddrivers
Summary: Power corrupts, and seeing the darkness of the world can change people. After seeing so much of that darkness, can Michael keep his emotions in check? Will his friends still see him the same if they learn his secret...?


Disclaimer!

I do not own, any and all previously named characters used in either the pokemon, or Naruto universes. Any and all abilities, or attacks belong to their respective universes and their owners. Any and all named locations used, belong to the pokemon company. This story is not for profit.

Readme!

For years I enjoyed playing out my own story in my head while playing the pokemon games. I decided to actually write it down based on the game 'Pokemon X'. I also added elements from the anime universe of Naruto. I got that inspiration from Mega Lucario, or as I call him 'Sage-mode Lucario'.

With all of this being said, if you do not know anything about Naruto, some of the content may be lost on you. I say this not to discourage you from reading it, more to encourage you to watch/read the Naruto anime/manga beforehand. That way you may be able to follow the story a little easier.

I hope you enjoy the story. I will be adding chapters weekly. I greatly appreciate any feed back that you all have, please let me know if you like it.

Welcome to Kalos!

Michael woke with a start. There was a sharp pain in his ribs. Looking to his left he saw his mother's fletchling perched on his desk chair, with an amused look on its face.

Michael got out of bed and quickly dressed himself for the day. He then sat down at his desk to check his e-mail. His family were members of a secret society of pokemon trainers called the Uchiha; an ancient clan from a time when men possessed the power of pokemon. They were the only clan to survive the collapse. Since then they had been working to maintain the peace throughout the world and working for the betterment of trainers and pokemon alike.

He, his mother, and his younger brother had all, recently, moved to the Kalos region. Michael had just turned seventeen and was finally allowed to become a full fledged pokemon trainer, and the kalos region was where his first mission for the Uchiha would take place. His father had remained in the Hoenn region. The clan had him researching something called 'mega-evolution' there. Michael's mission was far different. There had been rumors of a new gang in Kalos. His job was to gather intel and report back under the guise of a young trainer.

His father had sent him an e-mail, wishing him luck on his first mission. He also received an e-mail from his point of contact for the mission, a man by the name of Tenzo, who was based out of the Sinoh region.

 _"Michael_

 _Congratulations on joining us in the field. Your mission is simply to gather intel on Team Flare, as well as any personal training you wish. We will make contact on occasion for both reports and to see how your training is progressing. Keep in mind that you are not the only member in the region at this time, and backup may be available if necessary. If you need to contact me, I am available here or by holo caster._

 _Tenzo…"_

The email was marked with the three tear drop sharingan, meaning it was highly classified and top secret. Michael deleted the email and proceeded down stairs, excited to get started on his mission.

As he turned the corner he felt Riolu's presence. He was even more excited than Michael was. "Hey buddy!" Michael said. Riolu leapt across the room and hopped on to Michael's shoulder.

 _When do we leave?_ Riolu asked impatiently.

The Uchiha had the ability to speak to their pokemon telepathically. It was a benefit of the sharingan.

"Soon, I promise. Go play with Fletchling and Ryhorn while I eat ok?" Riolu nodded and hopped down .

"Good morning dear." Michael's mother, Sarada said cheerfully.

"Good morning mother."

"Riolu seems excited. Are you two ready to set out on your first mission?"

"We are so ready! We're gonna build a team, miles stronger than dad and Blaziken's!"

Sarada chuckled. "I'm sure you will. Don't forget you have to get stronger than me too."

"Mom, when will I get to start my missions?" Alexander asked from the couch. Alexander was Michael's younger brother.

"Soon Alex, you only have a couple more years." She repied.

Michael quickly thought of the best joke he could but before he could speak there was a knock at the door. "Ryhorn says it's the cute neighbor girl." Sarada said, winking at Michael.

Michael smiled brushing off the comment and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he was met with to girls his age. Serena, his blonde neighbor, whom he'd only spoken to on a couple of occasions. The other girl he hadn't met before, she was shorter and more tan than Serena with long brown hair.

"Hey Michael! This is my friend Shauna, she's my friend from Lumiose city." Serena said.

"Hi, I'm Michael, nice to meet you." He introduced himself. Riolu ran up frim behind him and jumped on to his shoulder smiling. "This is Riolu, he says hi too."

Shauna burst out with excitement. "He's so CUTE! Does he have a nickname?"

Michael was surprised by the question, and even more so that he had never though to ask. _Did your parents name you like humans do?_ Michael asked.

 _Of course, but I liked Riolu so it never bothered me. My name is actually Ashura._ He said happily.

 _Is it like that for all pokemon?_

 _Not all, some have never met their parents, others like Ryhorn choose to forget theirs._

Michael hadn't even started his journey and he was already learning so much. "Ashura." He said to Shauna with a smile.

"That's such a cool name!" Before she could start again, Serena interjected.

"Guys we have to get to Aquacorde town if we don't want to be late."

"Right, lets go." Shauna said.

 _Ashura, you stay here for now, I wont be long._ Ashura did as he was told, though under a quiet protest.

The three of them proceeded to the next town over. It was a fairly short walk. There, they were met by two other guys.

"Michael, Serena, these are my friends Trevor and Tierno."

They all greeted each other as they walked to the park table. Trevor was short and carried a camera with him. Tierno was large, which was contradictory to how quickly he seemed to move.

"Tierno, did the professor give them to you?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, I've got them right here. He said to give you each one."

"One of what, exactly?" Michael asked.

"Pokemon, our first pokemon!" Serena answered excitedly.

Tierno pulled three poke balls out of his back pack. "Come on out!" He shouted, throwing the balls into the air, and out popped three different pokemon.

"Oh, the professor also had these for you as well." Trevor said pulling three pokedex out of his bag. " Here."

Micahel took the dex and turned toward the pokemon. He could sense the latent potential in each of the pokemon. First was Fenniken. She was playful, and he could tell she would be a strong special attacker as she got older. Then was Chespin, whose main strength was his defense and special defense. While they were both strong, neither's aura seemed right for Michael. Last was Froakie. Her strength was perfectly balanced, she was slightly timid though. But that could change.

Michael walked over to Froakie. _Hello little one._ He said pleasantly.

 _You can talk to us?!_ She asked, surprised.

Michael shook his head in confirmation. _Do you have a name?_

 _I'm Rin._

 _Well Rin, my name is Michael. I have a friend named Ashura, he's a Riolu. We have a mission that we're going on, its very important. Would you like to join us?_ Michael asked.

Rin hesitated. _What about Tatsu and Milo?_ She asked looking to the other pokemon.

 _They will join one of these two girls, we'll be traveling together for the most part, so you'll see them again._

Rin turned towards Fennekin, or Tatsu as she knew her, only to see her jump into Shauna's arms. Them over to Milo who had befriended Serena. Rin smiled and nodded to Michael. Michael held up his elbow, and Rin hopped on.

"Michael, look how cute she is!" Shauna exclaimed. "what should I name her?

Michael smiled. "How about Tatsu?" Tatsu yipped with surprise and looked at him and Rin. Michael winked and Rin laughed. Tatsu smiled and licked Shauna.

"Do you like that name?" Shauna laughed "Ok, Tatsu it is then" Michael smiled. "Serena, are you gonna name Chespin?"

"I think I'm gonna name him Milo" she said smiling.

Michael looked quickly to Serena trying his hardest to hid his surprise. Serena just smiled brightly. It was the first time he had noticed but her beauty was striking. If it weren't for the slight distraction he was sure he would have been found out.

 _Can she talk to you as well?_ Michael asked.

 _I'm not sure, she hasn't spoken directly to me if she can. I can ask milo._ Rin replied.

 _No for now its best we keep my ability between us._ Michael said still concerned but he would have to let it be for now.

"What about you Michael?" Shauna asked.

Michael smiled "Her name is Rin."

"That's a nice name." Serena said smiling brightly again. "We should head back and introduce these two to our parents."

"Ok, but the professor wants to meet you both in person so make sure to hurry. We'll meet up outside Santalune forest." Trevor said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Michael responded. He and Serena turned to head back home.

"Michael, wait up!" Shauna called out. "Tatsu wants to battle."

Michael looked to Rin, who shook her head in approval. "Ok Shauna, lets go!"

Rin jumped down, as did Tatsu. Michael could feel Rin's excitement leaking over into him. There was a pause then both pokemon charged.

"Tatsu, ember!"

Michael watched as Rin dodged each one with ease and grace. It felt like they were out there together. "Rin, use pound!"

Rin jumped hard and hit Tatsu hard in the back. Tatsu yipped and retreated momentarily. "Ember, again!" Shauna yelled.

Tatsu fired, in a way that was difficult to dodge, and with their distance closed it was near impossible. Then everything seemed to slow. Rin dodged them with ease and wound up directly above Tatsu.

"Bubble!" Rin sent a stream of bubbles at Tatsu, making contact with each bubble. When the attack was finished, Tatsu went down.

"Woah, Michael! I've never seen a pokemon move that fast before. And what happened to your eyes?" Trevor asked, running up to him.

"My eyes?" Michael was concerned and confused.

"Your eyes turned red and black for a second." Tierno said.

That could only mean one thing. The sharingan. But how, the Uchiha are supposed to only be able to use the sharingan with one pokemon. Their perfect partner, and for him that was Ashura. Regardless of that, these three couldn't know. The ability was a secret, and only to be used in emergencies or solo training.

"Are you sure you aren't just seeing things?" Michael said trying to deflect.

Trevor paused. "I suppose it could have been the way the light was refracting off your eyes. Kinda like in old pictures, ya know."

Michael looked to Tierno to see if he would persist.

"Yeah maybe. You've always been better at the sciency stuff than me anyway." Tierno said, to Michael's relief. He would have to be more careful in the future.

"Is Tatsu ok Shauna?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I had a revive and some potions, she's fine now."

"That's good. Ok guys, I'll see you back at the forest." Michael said as he turned to walk home.

On the way home, Rin was curious about what happened. Michael explained the significance of his sharingan to her but leaving out the fact that he should only be able to use it with Ashura. He also took the time to tell her about the Uchiha and their mission.

Michael walked into the yard and called out. "He guys, I have someone for you to meet!" Everyone came outside with Ashura leading the pack. Ryhorn also came around from the side of the house. "Everyone this is Rin."

They all introduced themselves and welcomed Rin to the family warmly. After, they all proceeded inside. Michael went upstairs to collect his bag. He also needed to call his father, Boruto. Maybe he would have an answer to his questions about the sharingan.

"Michael, good to hear from you. How's the mission starting off?" Boruto inquired.

"Kinda rocky honestly. Listen, have you ever heard of someone being able to use their sharingan with two pokemon?"

"No, never. Why do you ask?"

"Well today, I got a new member to my team, her name is Rin, shes a froakie. And apparently we can use the sharingan just like Ashura and I can."

"I see, you've finally started using his name, good. I'll look into it, but from what I know, it should be only one."

"Ok. Also I think our neighbor can talk to her pokemon as well. Either that or she guessed her pokemon's name perfectly."

"That's concerning. Give that information to Tenzo, he'll know what to do with it."

"Ok, thanks Dad."

They said good bye and hung up. Michael then headed down stairs to leave.

"Almost done dear?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah, Ashura and I need to do one more thing and we're good to go." He said aloud, then, speaking directly to Ashura. _Come out back._

 _Ok, what're we doing?_

 _Testing our sharingan._

This excited Ashura. They proceeded outside to a large rock that they frequently trained on.

Michael positioned himself a distance away from the rock, Ashura falling directly between him and the rock. They both took a pose, fists balled, and together, fingers up and eyes closed. They immersed themselves with each other's aura. Then, in an instant, they looked up simultaneously, sharingan in both of their eyes. Ashura threw a punch. The stone shattered into gravel.

Surprised they both let go of the energy and the sharingan faded.

 _Michael…_ Ashura said. Almost sounding scared.

 _I know, that's never happened before._

 _No that's not it._

 _What then?_ Michael was concerned by the tone in his voice.

 _I didn't make contact._

Micahel was dumbfounded. The rock crumbled from the power of their aura alone. Just the other day they were barely making dents in it.

 _For the time being we need to be extra careful with our sharingan. That goes for you too Rin."_

They both acknowledged him and they all went inside.

"Ok mom, we're leaving."

"Ok Michael, if you need help on your mission don't be afraid to call home."

"Of course." He said as he walked out the door. After today's discovery, he wasn't sure he'd ever need help. With that they headed towards the forest.


End file.
